Conventional power systems for telecommunications facilities have used AC which is purchased from a commercial utility. Because of blackouts and other disturbances in the commercial power grid, some facilities use a diesel generator to back up the commercial AC. When the AC power goes dead, the diesel generator is activated. It takes a while for the generator to come online, however. In the interim, an array of batteries will bridge the downtime. If the diesel generator fails, e.g., runs out of fuel, the batteries will drain to power the facility until they run out.
Gas turbines have been widely used by utility companies to generate electrical power. Many are adapted such that they operate on natural gas. Such turbines are normally included in an arrangement which ensures that the natural gas fuel is delivered at a steady pressure. This prevents erratic electrical production.